A Little Kid
by Elviana Andromeda
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfic absurd bin aneh yang dibikin ketika waktu senggang. My first fanfict! KaiSoo's heree


**MAIN CAST :**

**Kim Jongin **

**Do KyungSoo**

**SUPPORT CAST :**

**Akan bermunculan seiring berjalannya cerita**

**GENRE :**

**School-life, Romance**

**RATE :**

**T**

**ENJOY THIS STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All is AUTHOR POV**

Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Ia sedang menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam itu. ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mungkin penampilannya sudah cukup baik untuk dipandang.

Ia dan Jongin akan pergi ke salah satu tempat wahana bermain di kota ini. Hey, jangan kira mereka akan berkencan. Aku sudah mengira kalau kalian mengira mereka akan berkencan, tapi harus kalian ketahui, gadis dan lelaki itu sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Baiklah lupakan masalah itu, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan pergi ke wahana bermain untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kang _seongsaengnim. _Ingin tahu tugas mereka? Aku harap kalian akan menertawakan ini, tugas mereka adalah bertemu dengan _manager _ tempat itu kemudian melakukan sebuah wawancara singkat.

Baik, kembali pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah duduk di kasur empuk miliknya. Mengecek alat yang harus ia bawa nanti.

_**CKLEK**_

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik dengan senyum manisnya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sibuk memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Kyung, apa kau akan pergi?" Tanya wanita itu, Yixing, _eomma _Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh, kemudian tersenyum sejenak. "_Ne, eomma._ Tugas dari Kang _seongsaeng." _Jawab Kyungsoo, melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"_Eodiga?" _

"Entahlah, _eomma. _Aku dan Jongin masih tidak tahu akan pergi kemana."

Yixing tersenyum nakal. "Kau akan mengerjakan tugas atau… berkencan?" Yixing mencubit ujung hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lucu. "_Aniyo, eomma. Eomma _ berbicara yang tidak – tidak saja. Hanya teman kelompok saja._"_

Yixing tersenyum lembut. "Kelompok belajar untuk apa, Kyung?" Yixing menatap serius Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengecek barang – barangnya.

"Kang _seongsaengnim _menyuruh semua siswanya untuk observasi, _eomma." _Jawab Kyungsoo sambil meneteng tasnya.

"Pasti tidak menyenangkan." Yixing memicingkan matanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Aku pergi _eomma. _Jaga dirimu baik – baik. Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo mengecup pipi ibunya sejenak, kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya.

Mungkin Jongin sudah menunggu didepan?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sekarang. Mungkin kalian akan merasakan hal seperti yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Baiklah akan aku katakan sekarang. Di luar sana, di halaman rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin tengah menunggunya. Lelaki tampan itu berdiri menyandar pada mobil _sport _mewah miliknya. Puas? -_-

Kita kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih berada di posisi awalnya. Terdiam, sambil menatap kagum Jongin yang berada di halaman rumahnya. Jongin menjemputnya! Astaga, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin pingsan saja sekarang. Bagaimana tidak?! Seorang _namja _tampan yang disebut – sebut sebagai pangeran sekolah, yang selalu dielu – elukan oleh para _yeoja _―kecuali Kyungsoo, karena ia hanya menanggap itu adalah hal biasa saja― menjemputmu langsung dirumah.

Kyungsoo bahkan menarik kata – katanya sendiri kali ini. Jongin benar – benar tampan. Dengan pakaiannya yang khas remaja, jaket _baseball (?) _berwarna hitam dan putih, kaos polos berwarna merah sebagai dalamannya, celana _jeans _hitam, sepatu berwarna putih, dan juga rambutnya yang ditata keatas dengan rapi. Ah, jangan lupa kacamata hitam yang bertengger (?) dihidung mancungnya. Kyungsoo benar – benar terpesona dengan Jongin.

Pikiran fiksi Kyungsoo seketika membuyar setelah Jongin menoleh padanya. Lelaki itu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam kini terlihat menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens.

"_YA! _Kapan kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini jika kau terus saja melamun?!" Seru Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat Jongin berdiri.

Kyungsoo menunduk ketika sampai dihadapan Jongin. "M-Maafkan aku J-Jongin." Kyungsoo berucap lirih. _Kenapa aku harus berdandan tadi?, _batinnya dalam hati. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, kenapa ia berdandan terlalu lama.

"…." Jongin terdiam.

Kyungsoo mendongak. Jantungnya lebih berdegup lagi ketika mendapati Jongin sedang menatap intens dirinya, dari atas hingga bawah.

Kedua alis Jongin bertautan. _'Apa ia menganggap kalau aku mengajaknya berkencan?' _Jongin bertanya dalam hati.

Lihat saja penampilan Kyungsoo. Memakai _dress _berwarna _soft blue_, rambut yang hanya digerai, dan juga sepatu _flat _putih yang dihiasi sebuah pita yang berwarna coklat _caramel_. Cukup sederhana bukan? Lalu apa masalahnya Jongin?-_-

'_Kalau dipikir – pikir, dia cantik juga. Melebihi Krystal mungkin?' _Jongin kembali membatin dalam hati. Sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

"…."

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Ah! Apa?" Jongin terkejut.

"Kau bilang, kita akan segera pergi? Kenapa kau melamun?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Manis sekali.

Jongin berdeham. "Baiklah, _kajja!" _Jongin berlari memasuki mobil miliknya diikuti Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, kita akan kemana?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Jongin dengan raut wajah gembira.

Namun Kyungsoo langsung merubah air mukanya ketika Jongin mulai berbicara sendiri melalui _headset _miliknya.

"_Ne, arraseo. _Aku akan segera pulang. Kau tenang saja."

"…."

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Bukankah kita sudah berkencan, Krystal? Dan kau ingin mengajakku kencan lagi?! Kau gila!" Jongin berseru sendiri. Mungkin ia lupa kalau Kyungsoo masih berada di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Besok kita akan kencan! Kau puas?!" Jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Dari siapa Jongin?" Kyungsoo berucap sepelan mungkin, takut kalau Jongin akan tersulut emosinya.

Lelaki itu menoleh. "Krystal." Jawabnya datar, kemudian fokus lagi pada jalanan didepannya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Kemudian gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya pada jalanan ramai melalui kaca jendela disampingnya.

"_Harusnya aku tahu kalau itu kekasihnya, Krystal. Kau bodoh Kyungsoo-ya." _Kedua kalinya. Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya lagi.

"Ah, ya. Kita akan ke taman hiburan yang ada didepan sana." Jongin bersuara.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Ne."_

Dan setelah itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Maafkan kami Tuan, tapi Anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan _manager _Shin. Saat ini beliau sedang berada di Mokpo untuk rapat perusahaan." Kata Penjaga wahana permainan itu.

"Bisa kau katakan kapan dia akan kembali?" Jongin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"M-Maafkan saya Tuan. Tapi saya tidak tahu kapan beliau akan kembali ke Seoul. Saya mohon diri." Penjaga wahana itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bingung.

Raut kecewa terpaut jelas di wajah keduanya. Sebenarnya, sangat sia – sia mereka datang jauh – jauh kesini. Baiklah, tapi apa mau dibuat?

"Kita tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas itu dengan cepat." Jongin berucap datar. Kemudian lelaki itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin pulang atau tetap disini?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Terserah padamu. Aku hanya menurut saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Sejujurnya, ia masih ingin bersama Jongin untuk saat ini. Jadi, tidak mungkin bukan kalau Kyungsoo mengatakannya secara terus terang? Konyol~

Jongin terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Eum, bagaimana kalau kita bermain disini? Kau mau?" Tanya Jongin dengan… lembut.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa kalau Jongin sedikit merubah nada bicaranya. Bukannya Kyungsoo berlebihan, tapi, ia merasa kalau Jongin sedikit lembut?

"A-Ah, boleh. Aku hanya mengikutimu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. Ia sudah berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya seperti semula. Namun, ia kalah. Jongin yang terus membuat detak jantungnya selalu berdetak tak karuan.

"Baiklah, jika kau mengikutiku, ayo temani aku bermain. Sebelum itu, akan kuajak kau membeli es krim." Jongin menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Kemudian menariknya lembut.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari Jongin hanya tersenyum tertahan. Dan lagi, ia berusaha keras untuk membuat detakan jantungnya kembali normal. Sekali lagi, ia kalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Selamat siang, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Pelayan di kedai es krim itu tersenyum ramah menyambut Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengambil tempat.

Jongin menyeringai. "Aku ingin _choco cookies ice cream_. Kau ingin apa?" Jongin beralih pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Samakan saja, _agasshi._" Kyungsoo berucap pada pelayan yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"_Ne. _dua _choco cookies ice cream. _Ada tambahan, sebelum kami antarkan pesanan Anda?" Pelayan itu kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini Tuan. Selamat menikmati kencan Anda." Pelayan itu berucap sambil tersenyum jahil. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang terburu memerah karena menahan malu.

"Ah, _ne. jeongmal kamsahamnida." _Jongin tersenyum tipis. Kemudian pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah membungkukkan kepalanya.

"….."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan diantara keduanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing – masing.

Sempat Kyungsoo lihat, Jongin sedang diam – diam menatapnya. Namun ketika Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kembali, lelaki tampan itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah pada es krimnya, atau pada pemandangan diluar kedai.

Kyungsoo terlihat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat tingkah lucu Jongin. Menurutnya, itu terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Kkkk~

"Jongin, tak usah terburu – buru begitu. Lihat, pipimu jadi kotor." Kyungsoo berucap pada Jongin. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya memasang wajah keheranan.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Jongin berusaha membersihkan pipinya sendiri. Kyungsoo terkikik saat melihat tingkah konyol Jongin.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Jongin membuka suara.

Kyungsoo menyuap es krimnya yang terakhir. "Terserah padamu. Bukankah aku hanya mengikuti saja?" Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan main semua wahana disini. Kau tidak takut bukan?" Jongin tersenyum jahil.

"Apa – apaan kau? Tentu saja tidak." Kyungsoo menopoutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali. Sementara Jongin hanya terkekeh.

"…."

Keadaan kembali hening. Jongin masih sibuk dengan es krimnya, lain dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat agar Jongin tidak tersinggung. Apa yang akan ia katakan?

"Eum, Jongin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya kali ini. _'Semoga dia tidak murka lagi, Ya Tuhan~'_

"Bertanyalah."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Sejak kapan kau dan Krystal-_ssi_ bersama?" Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Kenapa menanyakan itu?" Jongin meletakkan sendok yang ia pegang sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "M-Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah." Kyungsoo sedikit takut dengan nada bicara Jongin yang kembali berubah dingin. Ia takut kalau saja lelaki dihadapannya tiba – tiba mengamuk. Dan tanpa menjawab apapun, Jongin langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Keduanya sama sekali tak berniat membuka mulut.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan keadaan gugup bercampur dengan gusar. Ada rasa bahagia ia bisa berjalan bersama Jongin. Namun ia juga sedikit takut kalau saja Jongin kembali murka. Lelaki disampingnya itu mudah sekali merubah _mood_nya.

"_Haruskah aku meminta maaf padanya? Aigoo~ Kyungsoo kau bodoh sekali!" _Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati. Untuk ketiga kalinya, ia kembali merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kau sungguh aneh hari ini Kyungsoo, tidakkah kau tahu itu?!

"Eum, Jongin… Eum, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo bergumam. Namun Jongin masih mendengarnya, lihat saja, lelaki itu merespon dengan menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat itu hari ini." Jawab Jongin dengan nada datar. Ia sudah tak memandang Kyungsoo lagi. Ingat, bukankah mereka masih berjalan?

"A-Aku hanya memastikan saja. Kau kelihatan marah begitu." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jongin membuang nafasnya perlahan. Hey, sepertinya ia juga sedikit salah tingkah ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu. Setidaknya itu yang Jongin pikirkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

"Jadi, kau ingin bermain apa, Kyungsoo-_ya?" _Jongin berhenti melangkah. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin berhenti, juga ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Eum, _molla."_ Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Jongin berdecih. "Dasar. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita naik _roller coaster! Ppali kajja!" _Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, dan mengikuti kemana Jongin berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat _roller coaster _masih jauh. Kira – kira begitulah yang dikatakan oleh petugas wahana disini. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ditarik tangannya hanya pasrah kemana Jongin membawanya.

"Ayo cepat! Kau lamban sekali." Jongin tertawa sejenak. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jongin menghinanya!

"_Eommaaa! Eomma?! Eodiga?! Eommaa? Hiks.. Eomma?" _

"Jongin, berhenti sebentar." Kyungsoo ganti menarik tangan Jongin untuk menyuruhnya berhenti. Lelaki itu sedikit bingung, Kyungsoo kuat juga ruapanya.

"_Wae? _Untuk apa berhenti?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu sibuk menoleh – nolehkan kepalanya. Ia mencari sesuatu.

"_Ya! _Kau kenapa? Ayo pergi." Jongin mulai kesal. _Mood_nya tiba – tiba turun sejenak.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jongin." Kyungsoo berucap pelan. Kemudian gadis itu berlari menghampiri seseorang. Seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis disudut tempat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, kecil?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lembut. Berharap gadis kecil itu tidak menangis lagi.

Gadis kecil itu mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. Matanya sembab, hidungnya merah, dan jejak airmatanya begitu jelas. "_Eonnie, _apa kau tahu dimana _eomma_ku? Hiks.. Hiks.." Gadis kecil itu menangis lagi.

"Kemana _eomma_mu, kecil? Kenapa kau disini?" Kyungsoo mendekati gadis itu.

"_Eomma _menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini. Dan sekarang dia belum kembali. Aku takut dia meninggalkanku disini." Gadis itu berucap lirih.

Kyungsoo memeluk gadis itu. "_Gwaenchana. _Ada _eonnie _disini. Siapa namamu, kecil?" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung si gadis kecil.

"Inkyung _imnida." _

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah, kau ikut denganku saja. Kita bermain disini, lalu kita cari _eomma_mu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

Gadis kecil bernama Inkyung itu tersenyum manis, kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Benarkah kita akan bermain, _eonnie? _Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "_Ne. _Sebaiknya kita cepat. Ada seseorang yang menunggu kita. _Kajja!"_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jongin melihat jam yang ia pakai dipergelangan tangan kiri miliknya. Tadi Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sebentar. Entah untuk apa.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Gumam Jongin. Kalau saja ia sudah tidak punya malu, ia akan meluapkan kemarahannya sekarang. Tapi ini tempat umum, dan Jongin masih punya malu.

Jongin melebarkan matanya. Setelah apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Kau?! Kenapa ada dia?" Jongin menunjuk Inkyung yang berada di gendongan Kyungsoo yang sedang menyedot _bubble tea _miliknya.

"Jongin, dia ditinggal oleh ibunya. Dan kurasa, kita harus membantunya." Kyungsoo berucap setelah menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jongin. Hhhh~ berhentilah membuatnya murka Kyungsoo.

"Apa?! Untuk apa itu harus kulakukan?! Dia bukan adikku." Kata Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Sudahlah, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu marah lagi. Kita ajak dia bermain, lalu temukan ibunya. Ah, ya. Namanya Inkyung." Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"_Eonnie, _apa itu _namjachingu eonnie? _Siapa namanya?" Inkyung bersuara.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang. "Bukan. Dia hanya temanku. Namanya Jongin." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Inkyung mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. "Jongin _oppa _tampan. Kyungsoo _eonnie _sangat cocok dengannya."

"Aku memang tampan."

Kyungsoo terhenyak setelah Jongin menyusulnya. "J-Jongin?"

"_Ne. _Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jongin memicingkan matanya. Ia sedang menginterogasi dua tersangka cantik di depannya ini. Tunggu! Cantik? Dua? Bukankah itu termasuk Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo gelagapan. "A-Ah, bukan apa – apa. Benar begitu Inkyung-_a?"_Kyungsoo mencoba sesantai mungkin.

"…."

Hening.

Ketiga orang itu tak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"Jongin, apa Krystal-_ssi _tidak menelponmu?" Kyungsoo membuka suara. Apa yang sudah ia katakan?!

Jongin menoleh. "Tidak."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa kalian berdua saling mencintai." Ah, Kyungsoo merutuki apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Jongin menyeringai. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mencintainya jika aku tidak percaya cinta?" Jongin menjawab dengan nada datar.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "A-Apa?"

Jongin juga ikut menoleh padanya. "Aku tidak percaya cinta." Jongin kembali menatap jalanan didepannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Tidak salah kalau Jongin disebut sebagai seorang _bad guy _di kampus. Selain seorang yang kurang disiplin, dan berandalan, ia juga seorang _playboy. _

"_Bagaimana bisa banyak yeoja yang menyukainya?" _Kyungsoo membatin dalam hati.

"Kau mungkin bisa menyebutku sebagai seseorang yang brengsek. Yah, kau bahkan tahu kalau aku hanya mengencani mereka hanya untuk kepuasan semata. Mereka benar – benar tidak tahu diri." Jongin berucap. Ia memasukkan tangannya dalam saku jaketnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan mereka seperti itu Jongin. Mereka adalah seorang _yeoja, _dan mereka akan sakit hati jika kau selalu melakukan itu padanya." Kyungsoo menoleh lagi menatap Jongin.

"…." Jongin terdiam. Ada sesuatu di ulu hatinya yang membuat ia sedikit tertarik pada gadis bermata bulat disampingnya.

Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan di depannya. Banyak orang lalu lalang yang bermain diwahana ini. "Aku juga seorang _yeoja, _dan aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang _yeoja_ saat dipermainkan oleh seorang _namja._" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"_Eonnie, _apa kita tidak jadi bermain?" Inkyung mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Kyungsoo mengajaknya bermain tadi, tapi kenapa tak sampai juga?

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Ia lupa kalau ia masih bersama Inkyung. "A-Ah, baiklah. Sebentar lagi."

Jongin menoleh kemudian tersenyum pada Inkyung. "Kau mau bermain? Mau bermain bersama _oppa? _Kita akan bermain di wahana ini."

Mata Inkyung berbinar setelahnya. "Benarkah _oppa?" _Inkyung tersenyum lebar.

Jongin tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. "_Ne_."

Inkyung turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri di hadapan Jongin. "_Yeayyy! Gomawo oppa~"_

Jongin mengangguk kemudian menggendong Inkyung dipunggungnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kemana Jongin pergi bersama Inkyung. Awalnya Kyungsoo-lah yang diajak bermain oleh Jongin. Namun setelah Inkyung dibawa oleh Kyungsoo, keadaan itu berbalik. Dan lihatlah, Jongin seperti seorang ayah yang sedang berbahagia bersama anaknya.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum – senyum sendiri.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju ke pintu keluar. Mereka sudah lelah bermain. Ah, tidak. Bukan mereka, tapi hanya Jongin dan juga Inkyung.

"Inkyung-_a, _kami akan mengantarmu pulang. _Eomma_mu tidak ada disini." Kyungsoo berucap sambil tersenyum.

"….."

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Kyungsoo menoleh pada Inkyung yang berada digendongan Jongin.

"_Aigoo~ _Dia tertidur Jongin." Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Inkyung pelan. Ah, kau bukan _eomma_nya Inkyung, Kyungsoo.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Benarkah?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah kau ajak bermain. Dia sangat senang bertemu denganmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sambil menatap Jongin.

"_Ya Tuhan, perasaan apa ini?" _Jongin membatin dalam hati. Ia begitu terhanyut oleh senyuman manis Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh. "Benarkah? Mungkin dia menyukaiku." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya acuh.

"Inkyung tidak akan menyukai pria sepertimu." Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tampan."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Tapi setidaknya jawaban Jongin benar. Kyungsoo juga sependapat dengannya. Apa? Sependapat? Jadi….

"Eunghh…"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama – sama menoleh pada Inkyung. Gadis kecil itu mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan.

"Inkyung-_a?" _

"_Eonnie, _kita akan kemana?" Tanya Inkyung ketika ia sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kita akan pulang, kecil. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang. Mungkin _eomma_mu tidak ada disini." Kyungsoo berucap pelan, takut kalau saja Inkyung tiba – tiba menangis.

DAP

DAP

DAP

"_Omona! _Inkyung-_a! _Kau dari mana saja putriku?! _Eomma _mencarimu." Seorang wanita paruh baya tiba – tiba berlari menghampiri Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

"_Eomma!" _

"Ya Tuhan, terimakasih anak muda. Kalian sudah menjaga putriku." Wanita itu ternyata adalah ibu Inkyung. Cantik, sama seperti Inkyung.

"_Ne, ahjumma. _Inkyung-_a, _pulanglah." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Inkyung turun dari gendongan Jongin, kemudian gadis itu berdiri dihadapan Jongin yang masih berlutut.

"_Oppa, _hari ini aku sangat senang. _Oppa, _kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku harap _oppa _mau mengajakku bermain lagi." Inkyung memasang wajah yang sangat imut.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. _Oppa, _akan mengajakmu lagi suatu hari nanti." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"_Oppa, _kau sangat tampan." Inkyung tersenyum lebar.

Jongin terkekeh. "Aku memang tampan." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang menatapnya.

Inkyung tersenyum manis lagi. "_Oppa, _apa Kyungsoo _eonnie _bukan _yeojachingu_mu?" Inkyung mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jujur saja, ia selalu gugup jika sudah menyangkutkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo _eonnie _terlihat sangat cocok."

"Inkyung! Ayo cepat!" _Eomma _Inkyung berteriak memanggil putrinya yang tak kunjung menghampirinya.

Inkyung tersenyum. "Baiklah, _oppa. _Aku harus pulang. Jaga Kyungsoo _eonnie."_

CUP

Inkyung mengecup pipi Jongin, kemudian berlari menuju ibunya.

"_Annyeong, _Inkyung-_a~" _Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergian Inkyung.

Namun lain dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin sedikit menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya. Dengan terburu – buru ia mencari salah satu nama di kontak ponselnya.

_Krystal._

Jongin memencet tombol hijau, kemudian mendekatkan ponsel tipis itu ditelinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Jongin?"_

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir saat ini juga."

PIP

**:::::::::::::::::END::::::::::::::::::**

**Annyeong, gimana? Gaje kan? -_-**

**Oke, saya rasa FF ini sangat payah, dan dibuat dengan maksa banget. **

**Dan juga, saya rasa FF ini sangat nanggung Ending'nya. Mungkin ada yg minta sequel? **

**Mohon maaf kalau FF ini sama sekali tidak ada **_**feel**_**, alur yang sama sekali gak jelas, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Juju raja, saya sangat maksa **_**publish **_**FF ini disini.**

**REVIEW PLEASEE~ :D**

**Enjoy Your Dream^^―Bubbleblack13**


End file.
